


Meet The Friends

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Trolls High School AU [5]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Branch finally has lunch with Poppy... And, subsequently, her other friends.





	Meet The Friends

Branch never sat with Poppy at lunch time. Outside of detention and visits to her house, they never interacted. It was some sort of unspoken rule - 'Poppy and Branch are never to speak to each other except during specific circumstances.'

So Branch was really, really confused when Poppy grabbed him by the arm, and all but yanked him over to her table.

"Guys! This is the guy I've been telling you about, Branch!"

They all gaped at him, as if shocked that he was real.

"Wait," one girl with headphones hanging on her neck said, "so you really do get detention all the time? Nice! Even I never get detention, girl! You're a  _rebel_!"

Poppy gave a bright laugh at that. She pushed Branch into a seat next to a guy with way too much sparkling jewelry and glitter on his clothes, then she plopped herself down next to him. "I wouldn't call myself a rebel," Poppy said. "I just text a lot in class."

"Hell, I should get detention too, if that's the standard," headphones girl said. Mentally, Branch made the connection that she must have been 'DJ' Suki - he'd heard from Poppy that she always had her headphones out.

One by one, all of Poppy's friends properly introduced themselves. Cooper, Biggie, Guy Diamond - the one he was sitting next to - Smidge, Satin and Chenille. Branch forced a smile on his face the whole time - still confused as to why he'd been forced to sit with them.

* * *

At the end of the day, Branch and Poppy - surprise, surprise - had detention together. Branch saw this as a suitable time to ask about the incident at lunch.

"I just wanted my friends to be friends," Poppy chirped. Then she paused, as if nervous. "We... We are friends, right?"

Branch stared at Poppy, then looked away immediately after. "I wouldn't let you look at my drawings if we weren't, I guess."

Poppy's smile that she gave in response was utterly blinding.


End file.
